<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Season 6: My version Legends of Tomorrow by legendsstan19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615070">Season 6: My version Legends of Tomorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsstan19/pseuds/legendsstan19'>legendsstan19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crossover!, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Green arrow and the canaries will happen!, Hurt, M/M, Multi, arrowverse, so many charatcers, supergirl - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsstan19/pseuds/legendsstan19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So Sara was saranapped at the end of season 5 so this is how I hope season 6 goes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Episode 1: </p><p>Right after Season 5 Finale: </p><p>The team is headed back to the Waverider when Ava suddenly reaches for her fellow co-captain and Girlfriend and notices she isn’t there, she stops and Nate looks at her confused, “Ava what is it?” Then he realizes it also and shouts,” Where’s the Sara?!” They all immediately start looking for Sara and head back to the ship after hours of searching and only finding where her feet last stood. </p><p>The team honestly didn’t know what to do. They decided to go to sleep and search more in the daylight. Hoping there are some cameras or something that caught the ex-assassins disappearance. </p><p>Ava couldn’t sleep in a bed without her girlfriend so she went to the Library and asked Gideon, “Are you awake GId?” Gideon came to life saying, “Yes, but before you ask me anything Captain Sharpe please state your full name” Ava looked at the ceiling confused before saying, “Ava Sharpe” Gideon then lit up and said, “Welcome onboard Captain Ava Sharpe my name is Gideon how may I assist you.” Ava gasped and said “Gideon it’s only been a few hours why are you already naming me captain,” All Gideon said next was, “Captain Lance asked me to give you or Ms. Jiwe this video if she were to go missing at any point.” </p><p> </p><p>A video appeared on the screen in front of her and all ava could do was try not to cry at seeing those gorgeous blue eyes she fell in love with. </p><p>Sara’s soft but comforting voice sounded through,” Hey Ava or Amaya whoever is seeing this, I guess, one of you is seeing this because I told Gideon if the tracker in me goes offline at any point from being well gone, she had to appoint one of you as captains. Both of you will be great co-captains together and I know you two will work really hard on finding out whatever happens to me”. Ava didn’t know about the tracker and was about to ask Gideon about it when Sara’s voice sounded again. “Don’t worry about not knowing about the tracker I told Ray and Gideon not to tell you about it. I didn’t want anyone knowing unless needed. Need to know basis if you catch my drift. So don’t be mad at Ray or Gideon, please. “ Ava smiled and couldn’t help but tear up at hearing her girlfriend talk. Sara suddenly said, “I love this team so much and I am sorry this had to happen where I had to leave like this. I love you, Ava, I love you so much. Take care of the team. Amaya, please kick Ava’s ass if she tries to hard and doesn’t relax and have a drink ever.” Ava laughed and wiped her tears. “This goodbye won’t be forever legends. I love you all Goodbye” she raised her glass of Whiskey and smirked saying “When did a legend ever go quietly. Once a legend always a legend. Gideon stop please”. Ava burst into tears immediately after that and said, “Gideon now what”. Gideon said sounding sad, “You are the head captain and Ms. Jiwe is co-captain Captain Sharpe”. Ava nodded and said, “Alright Gideon let’s get to work” “In the morning Captain. You need your rest”. Ava did that. </p><p>End of Episode 1 Part 1 (So like a commercial break)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Episode 1 Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2 (episode 1 part 2)</p><p>The next morning all of the legends met in the Galley and ate breakfast, the only thing was, there were none of the early morning arguments over who was having what or something else like that. It was pure silence. Finally newly named Captain Ava Sharpe spoke up, saying, “Sara named Amaya and me captains”. Amaya looked up in shock saying, “wait what?” Ava had Gideon play the video for them all </p><p>Ray surprised them all by slamming his bowl against the wall and running out after the video wad finishing food, glass, and crumbs going everywhere. </p><p>Nora yelled. “Ray wait!” before running after her husband with everyone following. Ray ended up in his lab and he was typing quickly on his computer but also crying and yelling finally he yelled, “NOTHING I THOUGHT I WAS BETTER THAN THIS!” Before collapsing in tears. Nora held him while Nate rubbed his back. The team was in shock by this behavior out of the scientist and didn’t know exactly how to react to the normally calm man. Nora held him for a good 5 minutes before he calmed down to say, “We made that tracker so that we are always able to locate her. If she ever got kidnapped or ran off.” Ray sighed quietly, “also if her bloodlust ever got out of control maybe”. They all stayed quiet before Ray said, “I’ll go clean up the kitchen after all it is all my fault it is a mess in there now.” Nora held her husband and said, “honey it is ok don’t worry.” Nate nodded and said, “we will all help with it”. They cleaned up the kitchen and got ready for the day, the legends then went to the bridge and Gideon popped up saying, “I think the best thing for the team right now is for the team to go to star city and tell Sara’s family.” Ava said, “how do I explain to her dad that is little girl is missing again?” Ray sighed saying, “ I guess we should send a message to the rest of the group like Supergirl (keep that in mind) and all the ex-Team Arrow people along with Team Flash and Batwoman.” </p><p>They all nodded and stood around Gideon looking straight at the camera and Gideon began her recording, Ava started talking, “Hi everyone my name is Ava Sharpe and I am one of the captains of the Waverider, along with Amaya Jiwe. (Amaya waves). We wanted to ask you all to keep an eye out in the world for our Captain, Sara Lance the white Canary. She was last seen last night. We believe she was abducted by someone because she just regained her sight and we just completed a huge mission and were celebrated. Please contact us if you have seen or heard of someone with Sara’s description she was dressed in a punk outfit because of where we were at and so she doesn’t look like how she normally does. Please help us. “ Nate mumbled to himself, “after all we do help ya’ll every time you ask and all we get is death in return”. Ray and John elbowed the man and Ava continued talking totally ignoring him, “We deeply and desperately need your help to find her, we had a tracker on her but it has been disabled and could use all the help from everyone involved in everything. Thank you from Team Legends. Time period: Temporal Zone we will be in star city 2020 soon though to rest, talk in person with people and regroup.” </p><p>They ended the message and sent it and immediately all them sighed and went to the their jump seats and Ava took the captain’s chair saying, “Gideon plot a course for Star City 2020 we will be there for about a week you can stay here, get a hotel or find other places to stay just stay in star city.” The legends headed to Star City. </p><p>Meanwhile with Sara: (finally!!) </p><p>Sara Lance was one not to be afraid of much anyone. She had been through plenty of things in her life and had seen plenty while being with the Legends. </p><p>She was confused though, as soon as she had been brought on board the ship, she recognized it immediately as the Dominators ship and immediately thought of her escape route but as soon as she made a move to run she was shocked and shoved into a room and knocked out with some weird knockout gas. </p><p>She woke up makeup off, blood on her face and chest, weird probes across her body, and in the same grey outfit, she wore in the invasion crossover. She sighed and tried to ger up but felt shaky and confused and looked around but as soon as she got her footing two dominators came in and placed a cap on her head and slammed her head down making her neck crack and they punched her repeatedly, she went limp but stayed awake, she was then brought into the same room they used when she, Oliver, Thea, Diggle, and Ray were kidnapped by the dominators. She groaned to herself and they slammed her into it saying, “Sara Lance, Paragon of Destiny, we have come back for the one who can kill fates.” Sara spit at them and said, “and so what creep!” and glared and they slowly turned a nob making electricity go through the 30+ probed across her body and making her scream, even with all of the league of assassin training she underwent. Nothing was preparing her for what was coming. </p><p>Sara went under and they stuck more gas through her body along with liquids and other things and they soon started shocking her mind. She had no idea what was about to happen to her. </p><p>She felt so much pain in her body and she was soon struggling to keep her mind intact and felt her memories soon appearing. </p><p>End of Episode 1 Part 2</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for Reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Update:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter update on when the next one will be up!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey ya'll! </p><p>It is the writer here just wanted to let everyone know that I am working on the next chapter. i want to do two chapters a day if possible or every other day if possible so yeah today or tomorrow June 10th it'll be up! if I don't get it up for tomorrow I will hopefully post another one of these messages!</p><p>Thanks for all of the support so far!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Episode 1 Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: </p><p>With Sara: (Sara Centric Chapter) </p><p>Previously: </p><p>Sara went under and they stuck more gas through her body along with liquids and other things and they soon started shocking her mind. She had no idea what was about to happen to her. </p><p>She felt so much pain in her body and she was soon struggling to keep her mind intact and felt her memories soon appearing. </p><p>Several Hours Later: </p><p>The dominators were watching a screen watching as Sara Lance, Paragon of Destiny, Captain of the Waverider, Undead Assassin, Fate-Killer, and so many other titles was being tortured. </p><p>The dominators watched as Sara Lance’s memories started as a child and combed through her entire life, leading up to the Gambit. They decided that was enough torture and they dragged the unconscious leader to her cage/room and chained her up so she couldn’t escape and put drugs in the room and in her body s that she wouldn’t know anything about where she was or how to escape. </p><p>Torture would be for 5-15 hours every day determining if the dominators got their information quick or not. </p><p>The day went on and they had two guards outside the room of the Captain. </p><p>Sara soon woke up and started trying to move around. She immediately felt the chains on her feet and her hands and groaned whispering, “Damm it!” </p><p>She then realized she still had no idea where she is, for all she knew she could be on Saturn or somewhere (Actually Sara Lance you aren’t), but she was so confused she couldn’t even access any of her league training to try to calm down and re-focus her mind. </p><p>She decided to rest and to try to regain strength was her best option and then re-try to escape. </p><p>She fell asleep and waited, but her dreams were not peaceful. </p><p> </p><p>In her dreams, she suddenly felt as if she was drowning again and she started shouting for her dead friend Oliver Queen and was hunting for him and soon her chains broke from her moving around and she felt out of bed waking herself abruptly and the dominators came running in. </p><p>Dominator 1: “Sara Lance why are you trying to escape. Trying to escape won’t get you anywhere” </p><p>Sara looked at them and said doing her normal Sara lance smirk. “Oh yeah try me” and she took off running effectively killing 3 but the fourth grabbed her by the neck saying, “time to be punished, Ms. Lance!” </p><p>Sara grinned and said, “I was trained by the league of assassins nothing you do scares me” </p><p>The dominator laughed and tightened its grip on her and let its talons go across her body leaving cuts and tearing her shirt some, “Oh yeah, what you are about to have happen to you, you will never forget. Just like your team has already forgotten you.” Sara growled and yelled, “THEY WILL NEVER FORGET ME!!” The dominators soon had a machine on her head and her eyes and started putting pain in her head and neck and chained her back up and tied her down extra tight leaving her arms and legs a bloody mess. </p><p>She didn’t even scream up until they upped the level to the next level where it was severe enough to leave her knocked out. </p><p>She was like that until the next morning or what they do as time in the dominator’s place. </p><p>They dragged her by her bloody legs and arms back into the torture room and she was hit back into it and forcibly attached to the machine and they started up. </p><p>They were keeping her hydrated but not fed yet. Not until she corporate. </p><p>They soon got to the gambit part of her memories and went all the way until she joined the league and let her rest for an hour and could tell she was being affected by it, by the look on her face of pure terror and tears in her eyes. </p><p>They put her back under and let the memory machine do its thing. </p><p>End of Chapter Not as graphic as I wanted it to be but ya’ll get it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Episode 1 Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4: </p><p>Back with the Legends: </p><p> </p><p>They had just landed in Star City and could see the city in the distance and Gideon had already gotten cars, and hotels for them all and they all grabbed their bags and headed off. </p><p>They all got to their hotel room and decided to sit in Ava’s room for a bit, </p><p>Ava looked at her team and said, “Alright team you know the drill this is our home for a bit, if you want to you can go to other cities but I think we all need to be close together in case whatever took Sara is still out there.” </p><p>Ray said, “Has there been any replies yet” </p><p>They checked with Gideon who replied, “They only reply is from Team arrow who says, “Please Meet at the Bunker, use Sara’s password to get in.” </p><p>Zari looked confused and asked, “what’s Sara’s password?” </p><p>Ava sighed saying, “Ta-er al-Sahfer”</p><p>Zari grinned saying, “Little Bird” </p><p>Ray said, “Actually she uses Canary when using her league name. That was her original vigilante name” </p><p>Zari nodded and said, “Oh that makes sense and now I see where the White Canary came from.” Ray grinned saying, “her sister named her that saying it’s a new start for her. No mask, no black suit. All new.” They all grinned for the first time since Sara went missing. </p><p>They went to the bunker and met up with the team arrow. </p><p>John Diggle was there and said, “Team Legends I wish we could be seeing you on better circumstances.” Ava and he hugged and said, “Same John the same, but we need to find her.” \</p><p>Felicity Smoak walked in saying,” didn’t think I would be back here but I want to help find Sara. she’s my friend and I always want to help my friends.” </p><p>Ray looked down saying, “Felicity I tried doing the tracker I created but maybe the one you put in Sara would be better since you coded it.” The legends all looked confused and Nate asked, “wait she has a second tracker in her.” Felicity and John looked at each other before saying, “We had to she was crazy, after being resurrected.” Felicity started typing before saying, “It says it’s been disabled, whoever took her found both of her tracker's way to easily.” </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile with Sara: </p><p>Sara was awake laying on a table with no drugs in her system. Suddenly two dominators came in and said, “You have trackers in you.” Sara said, “yeah of course I do. You don’t” and got slapped and deep bloody cut marks all over face were left. They ran their scanner over her and dug into her right arm with no warning and her right foot with no warning and dug them out and destroyed them and barely wrapped her bloody arm and leg just left her there. </p><p>It would take time but the team would find her. </p><p> </p><p>End of Episode 1</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for Reading! Have any questions don't hesitate to comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>